


Asmodeus, The Cool Dad

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes Asmodeus, Asmodeus is a cool dad, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Magnus, M/M, No one will convince him otherwise, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: In order to save Jace and banish Lilith back to Edom, Magnus decides to summon his father. And Asmodeus is not what Alec first imagined. Alec quite quickly realises that he likes Asmodeus: they are both overprotective of Magnus and think he's beautiful. Plus Alec likes that Asmodeus addresses him as a ''future son in law''.Or a crackfic in which Asmodeus likes to think that he's a cool dad, but isn't really and keeps embarrassing Magnus.This was translated into Russian by the lovelyShiorino. You can find the translationhere





	Asmodeus, The Cool Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> I got an idea from a tumblr post for this fanfic, but now I can't seem to find it anymore :(. Will link it when I do.  
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

''Okay, if we want to defeat Lilith and save Jace, we'll need my father's help,'' said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes as he watched Magnus drawing a pentagram on the floor of his loft and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I’ll summon him and hopefully he’ll agree to help us out,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes. “But my father is _extra_ so he’ll probably ask for a favour,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart leaping to his throat.

“A favour?” asked Alec and then narrowed his eyes. Well, that didn’t sound good. “Do you think that’s a good idea? Making a deal with Asmodeus? I mean, he is a Greater demon and the prince of hell, so maybe it would be better if we call for backup?” asked Alec, not really liking where this was going. So far, the very few greater demons he had the unpleasant chance to interact with all wanted to kill him. So, why would Asmodeus be any different?!

“No, it’ll be fine,” said Magnus and gave him a little smile. “Plus, there’s no time,” he then added and in the end, Alec decided to trust Magnus since he knew what he was doing. Well, he hoped that his boyfriend knew what he was doing, because having another Greater demon on the loose wouldn’t mean anything good.

The pentagram on the floor was finished and Magnus slowly started summoning his father. It didn’t take too long, really. The pentagram on the floor lit up and Alec’s eyes widened when the floor suddenly caught on fire and he quickly made a step back, Magnus not looking that surprised. So, he guessed that was supposed to happen.

Magnus, on the other hand, wasn’t really looking forward to meet his father again. Like he said, his father was… _extra._ Like, really extra. He liked to be in the centre of attention and the last time Magnus saw him, Asmodeus started walking around with this fancy cane, saying that it made him feel more… fancy. Magnus rolled his eyes and then turned to his boyfriend, who looked rather nervous. He sent Alec a little wink and then said the last few words in order for the summoning to be complete, Alec’s eyes wide with horror when the flames grew huge, reaching the ceiling and then just like that, they were gone, but in the middle of the pentagram, there was now standing a person.

Asmodeus.

Alec quickly made a step back and Magnus made a step closer to his father, which was facing the wall and Asmodeus slowly turned around. “Where am I? Who dares to disturb me, Asmodeus? The prince of Edom?! You’ll feel my wrath and…” started Asmodeus, but then his voice trailed off when he turned around and saw where he was. In a loft, only God knew where and then his eyes widened when he saw his son standing not too far from him. Behind him, there was another person, who Asmodeus didn’t know, but he would quite like to get to know him better, because he had quite the good looks. Asmodeus’ eyes went back to Magnus, who looked rather uncomfortable as well and Alec was trying his best not to give in into his fear. Honestly, he didn’t know what to expect.

“Father,” started Magnus and Asmodeus perked up.

“Be still my beating heart,” said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes. _There we go,_ he thought to himself. Why, oh, why was his father so over the top?! “Is that my beautiful boy?” he asked and started slowly walking closer to Magnus, the warlock’s eyes going to the cane and he then looked back up, his father now very close to him. Alec perked up at that, wanting to say that Magnus was _his_ beautiful boy, but he managed to keep his mouth shut and he just watched the scene unfold itself in front of his eyes. “Or do my eyes deceive me?” he asked and then wrapped his arms around his son, Magnus freezing.

“Hello, father,” said Magnus and sighed, allowing Asmodeus to hug him and Alec flinched when Asmodeus put his cat eyes on display.

Oh, Alec couldn’t look away. The way Asmodeus moved and talked… it gave him that extra charm and he couldn’t deny it, he was quite good looking. Now he knew where Magnus’ good looks came from. The demon was quite hot, but he had nothing on Magnus and Alec was horrified when he found himself thinking that. This was time to be serious, not to be thinking how hot Magnus’ dad looked like. Magnus was probably nervous and Asmodeus was dangerous and-

“It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other, son. You haven’t written nor visited Edom in over a century,” complained Asmodeus and then pulled away and placed his arms on top of Magnus’ shoulders. “Let me take a good look at you,” said Asmodeus and then smiled. “Why haven’t you visited me in such a long time?” he then asked and Magnus rolled his eyes, horrified when Asmodeus suddenly pinched one of his cheeks.

“Dad!” whined Magnus and quickly stepped back, his face growing red with embarrassment and Alec narrowed his eyes. Wow, this wasn’t what he expected when Magnus suggested summoning Asmodeus. “Not in front of my boyfriend,” he then added, because Asmodeus started ruffling his hair and Asmodeus suddenly perked up at the word _boyfriend_. Crap, thought Magnus, that probably wasn’t wise to say.

“Boyfriend?” asked Asmodeus and looked over at Alec, who gave him a weak smile and Asmodeus’ eyes lit up. “You’re my son’s boyfriend? Where are my manners? Hello there, handsome, I’m Asmodeus and you are?” asked Asmodeus and slowly walked over to Alec, who was beyond weirded out when the demon extended a hand out and he slowly shook it.

“Alec,” croaked Alec and his eyes went wide when Asmodeus pulled his hand, pulling him closer and he hummed slowly in amusement.

“My, my, Magnus,” said Asmodeus and then looked back at his son, who already regretted summoning his father. “Oh, he’s handsome,” said the demon and Alec felt his cheeks flushing and he didn’t know what to do or say.

“N-nice to meet you, sir,” said Alec and Asmodeus grinned.

“Dad!” whined Magnus and went closer. “Don’t be weird!”

“Oh hush,” said Asmodeus and then went closer to his son. “I’m just so proud that you finally found someone. A Shadowhunter, huh?” asked Asmodeus and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Is it true what they say about them? Innocent at first glance, but filthy-minded when you get to know them better?” he asked and then looked at Alec, whose heart was about to give up on him. He imagined Asmodeus being a lot of things, but never like _this._

“Dad!” said Magnus. “Stop, you’re making Alexander uncomfortable,” said Magnus and then mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Alec and then shook his head. “Look, we need your help and-”

“Oh, do allow me to boast for a bit longer, I haven’t seen you in a century,” said Asmodeus, his voice bitter. “Look at all those muscles,” said Asmodeus, looking at Alec again. “I bet he’s a beast in bed, huh?” asked Asmodeus and that was when Magnus had it enough, Asmodeus had crossed the line.

“I said stop it because you’re making Alec feel uncomfortable,” said Magnus.

“Oh, please, he doesn’t mind, right? It’s just compliments really. I’m happy for you son, he looks like quite the catch,” said Asmodeus and looked at Alec, who was a mess.

“I… don’t mind… I mean… I do… wait, what were we talking about. I just…”

“Oh great, now look what you did. You broke my boyfriend, dad,” said Magnus with a groan and then went to Alec, who was looking like a lost puppy. Asmodeus started laughing, which didn’t help the situation at all and Magnus gave him an unimpressed look. “Alexander, I’m so very sorry, I told you that my father is… annoying.”

“Excuse me?!” asked Asmodeus. “If I remember correctly, you called me here for help, didn’t you? So you better watch it with that mouth, son. If you speak to your dear old father like this, you won’t get any help. And you’ll be grounded,” said Asmodeus and started laughing when Magnus blushed like crazy in front of Alec.

“Fine,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“So, what can I do for you, my son?” asked Asmodeus.

“A friend of ours has been possessed by Lilith,” started Magnus, explaining the entire situation in great details to his father, Asmodeus slowly nodding, because that sounded like Lilith. “… and that’s why I need your magic, I need more power, to blast Jace with it and then we need to take Lilith back to Edom. Can you please help us?” asked Magnus and looked at his father, who was nodding and humming.

“Not free of charge, of course,” said Asmodeus and Alec felt his stomach dropping.

That was what he feared the most. Even though Asmodeus was _not_ what he fist expected, one still couldn’t be too sure. What if Asmodeus would want something big in exchange?! Something that would hurt Magnus…?

“Name your price.”

“A family dinner,” said Asmodeus. “With you and your boyfriend over there. And his family,” said Asmodeus and Alec’s jaw dropped. Wait, what? “I want to get to know my future son in law better,” he said and Alec flushed again, but managed a little smile. “And his family, I need to know if he’s the right for you,” he then added and Magnus groan.

Father meddling with his love life? Oh, fucking fantastic!

Alec couldn’t stop smiling; Asmodeus called him his future son in law and he already liked Magnus’ father. He seemed like a cool dad. Well, at least that was what Asmodeus liked to think of himself, to be a _cool_ dad. He tried.

“You want a _dinner_ in exchange?” asked Magnus, shaking his head. Oh, a dinner with Alec’s family didn’t sound good at all. Having Asmodeus embarrass him in front of them and-

“And something else, you’ll allow me to stay here, in New York,” said Asmodeus. “I’ll get Lilith back to Edom if I can stay here. I won’t cause any trouble and will eventually leave for Edom again, I just want to spend more time with my _precious_ son,” said Asmodeus and Magnus wanted to smack himself across the face. “To see how you work as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I want to see my son in action and-”

“I’m not the High Warlock anymore,” said Magnus to himself.

“What?”

“Some ancient-pot-obsessed-asshole took the position away from him,” said Alec and Asmodeus’ face darkened with anger.

“Who dares to mess with my son?” asked Asmodeus and Alec grinned. Oh, yes, he liked Asmodeus a lot. Just like him, he was overprotective of Magnus. And both of them thought Magnus was beautiful. Plus, Asmodeus addressed him as the future son in law. “Tell me the name and I’ll blast them into-”

“Now’s not the time,” groaned Magnus and then looked at Alec. “What do you think?”

“It’s a good deal,” said Alec. “We get Jace back, Lilith’s gone and I get to know my father in law better,” said the hunter and Asmodeus smiled proudly when he looked at Alec. He already liked the boy! “I mean… a dinner and allowing him to stay in New York? He seems like a cool person and-”

“If we allow you to stay here, you won’t cause any problems, will you?”

“Of course not,” said Asmodeus happily and Magnus in the end finally decided to make a deal with his father.

Asmodeus decided to go take care of Lilith on his own and after they were left alone in the loft, Magnus sighed. “Ugh, my father, he’s-”

“I like him,” said Alec. “He said I was his future son in law,” said Alec proudly and Magnus sighed, but then grinned, because he liked that as well. He went over to his boyfriend and took his hand, kissing him softly. “Plus, he’s kind of hot,” he said and Magnus gave him an odd look.

“Alexander, please don’t-”

“Magnus, I have eyes,” said Alec and Magnus groaned. “Now I know where you got your looks from,” said Alec and Magnus snorted, but allow Alec to wrap his arms around him. “Though you’re much better looking than him.”

“Damn right I am,” said Magnus and started laughing when Alec kissed him again.

“So, a family dinner, huh…”

“That will be a disaster,” moaned Magnus and Alec started laughing.

Not too long after, they received a phone call from Izzy, saying that Jace was back to normal, Lilith defeated, sent back to Edom. All ended well. Well, for everyone except for Magnus really… who really wasn’t looking forward to that family dinner with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
